G-Merl vs The Dazzlings
This is the scene where G-Merl fights the Dazzlings to rescue Tino in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. (G-Merl encounters the Dazzlings) G-Merl: Get out of my way! Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, no can do. G-Merl: Where's Tino, what have you done with him?! Sonata Dusk: He belongs to us now, Duh. G-Merl: What?! Don't you girls ever give up? Aria Blaze: To someone that stupid like you, never gonna happen. G-Merl: Hmmhmm... all right. I know what I have to do. I was here to rescue Tino. And you three are going to pay... pay with your lifes for trying to make our good friend join you. Sonata Dusk: You!! G-Merl: '''Dazzlings, if you can't release Tino... I'll destroy you three! (The Dazzlings brings out the sirens and they battle G-Merl) '''G-Merl: Come get some! (The three sirens tries to attack G-Merl but then stops in slow motion as G-Merl jumps away the three sirens hits their heads by accident) G-Merl: Is that you ugly sirens got? Adagio Dazzle: You're getting good. But we're getting started. (The sirens let out the sonic waves but G-Merl dodge them all and then punches and kicks the three Sirens) Aria Blaze: Just you wait, G-Merl! Sonata Dusk: Tino will be ours if you loose! G-Merl: Not gonna happened! Freaks! (G-Merl jumps and fights the sirens) Adagio Dazzle: Hold still, you robot! (The sirens fires the sonic wave but the G-Merl fires missiles to prevent from releasing the attack. As the missile was about to shoot them down the three sirens avoid the missile and misfire at the ceiling) Adagio Dazzle: That's it! (The yellow siren then blows G-Merl away and attack him, next the purple siren attacks G-Merl, and at last the blue siren was about to attack G-Merl but he punches the blue siren) G-Merl: You cannot defeat me! CYCLONE BLASTER!!!! (He fires the attack but the three sirens let out a sonic wave and intercept the attacks and explodes) G-Merl: Yes! (Suddenly the three sirens pops out of the smoke and attacks G-Merl) Adagio Dazzle: It's over G-Merl! G-Merl: Your not taking Tino from me! Aria Blaze: Say good night. (The Dazzlings summons sonic wave but G-Merl jumps away and then fires a missile at them) G-Merl: Gotcha! Now I'm going to make you girls say uncle! (G-Merl tries to kick them, but they fly away and The Dazzlings combined their attacks and defeats G-Merl) G-Merl: (Grunting) How can this be? Adagio Dazzle: Don't fall to pieces. We have defeated you. But at least you wouldn't be alone. Here he is. (Adaigo Dazzle shows G-Merl the image of Tino trapped in the dark sphere) Tino Tonitini: G-Merl! G-Merl: Tino! Adagio Dazzle: Face it, you loose, we won. Sonata Dusk: Now Tino belongs to us forever. Aria Blaze: We would never make a robot out of you. G-Merl: (In Cyborg's voice) You can take your offer and blow it out your- Adagio Dazzle: Insolent, robot! Time for you to die because you and your friends always interfere our plans and defeated us all time! And now you can finally die along with your friends and that doofus Sunset Shimmer! G-Merl: (Feeling the power) No! There's no way I can let that happen! (He uses the Chaos Emeralds) That's the way you can't be crazy over trying to capture our friend! (The Dazzlings are shocked seeing G-Merl grew powerful) G-Merl: I don't need any evil force our friend to join you creeps! (The three sirens fires there sonic wave trying to blow G-Merl away but backfired) G-Merl: Chaos Control! (He freeze the time and the sirens next he jab punch and kick and time moves the sirens fell to the ground. Then G-Merl grabs the yellow siren's tail and use her as a baseball bat to hit two sirens. Then he grab two siren's tails and begins to spin around like a tornado) G-Merl: Time for the finishing touch! Chaos Blast! The Dazzlings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (G-Merl unleashed Chaos Blast exploding and vaporize the three sirens and then knock the Dazzlings out completely unconscious) G-Merl: Yes! (Just then the dark sphere breaks apart and Tino is free) Tino Tonitini: Awesome job! G-Merl: Thank you. (Then the other heroes arrive) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer! (Tino and Sunset Shimmer hug to each other) Sunset Shimmer: I thought I lost you! Tino Tonitini: I know. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you for saving my boyfriend. G-Merl: Your very welcome. Mordecai: That was awesome! G-Merl: Yeah. Now let's get out of here, before they wake up. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes